


Bajo tu cuidado

by KiraH69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bad Alpha Laura Hale, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Kids, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Queer Character, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Durante una redada a unos cazadores, Noah se encuentra a un hombre lobo con una transformación completa que está profundamente salvaje. Llama a la única persona que puede ayudar, un psicólogo sobrenatural, Stiles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Por ciertas cuestiones se han alterado un poco las edades, se ha reducido en seis años la diferencia de edad entre los Hale y el resto de personajes. Por ejemplo, Stiles y Derek tienen la misma edad y el incendio sucedió cuando tenían 16 años.

Habían recibido un chivatazo, unos cazadores estaban traficando con armas en un almacén. No era nada inusual, era como trabajaban esos fanáticos. Llevaron a cabo la misma rutina de siempre, rodearon el edificio con varias docenas de agentes armados y en cuanto les avisaron desde la central de que tenían la aprobación del juez entraron. Hubo disparos, siempre los hay. Los cazadores no se rinden sin pelear. Ha habido más asesinatos por cazadores en los últimos diez años que por criaturas en el último siglo. Aun así, los cazadores hablan de proteger a los humanos. Simples terroristas. El trabajo del sheriff sería mucho más sencillo si no existieran.

—¡Sheriff!—le llamó el ayudante Parrish alarmado cuando ya habían reducido a los cazadores y los estaban sacando del edificio.

Noah avanzó con su arma en ristre, por si acaso. Bajó a un sótano iluminado tan solo por las linternas de sus agentes e impregnado de un intenso olor a excrementos y sangre. Al oír el gruñido animal bajó su arma al instante, intentando no parecer amenazador. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron, vio al enorme lobo encadenado a la pared que las linternas no iluminaban directamente. Sus ojos brillaban azules y ahí no quedaba mucho del hombre que una vez habría sido. Gruñía a los agentes, pero se notaba que apenas tenía energía, podía ver la sangre brillando en su pelaje.

—Parrish, quédate aquí; los demás, arriba—ordenó.

Noah salió con el resto de agentes y llamó a la única persona que podría ayudarle en esa situación, el único psicólogo sobrenatural que conocía.

—Stiles, necesito tu ayuda. ¿Estás libre ahora mismo?

—Mgh... 'toy dormido—respondió su hijo con voz ronca.

—Hemos encontrado en manos de unos cazadores a un hombre lobo con una transformación completa—le explicó y esperó unos segundos a que el cerebro dormido de su hijo reaccionara.

—Envíame la dirección.

Tardó poco más de media hora en llegar. Estaba seguro de que se había saltado los límites de velocidad durante todo el camino porque el trayecto hasta allí duraba una hora por lo menos. Aún estaba con sus pantalones de pijama de Batman y una camiseta desgastada con la que habría estado durmiendo. De no ser porque ya lo conocían, sus ayudantes habrían pensado que estaba loco por llamar a ese tipo.

—¿Cómo está?—preguntó sin detenerse, haciendo que su padre lo siguiera.

—Nunca había visto nada igual, pero júzgalo tú mismo—respondió. Agarró a su hijo del brazo y lo detuvo ante la puerta del almacén—. Stiles, los únicos hombres lobo capaces de la transformación completa en este condado...

—Los Hale, lo sé—presionó los labios en una fina línea. Su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojeras marcadas. Noah se preguntaba cuánto tiempo habría estado sin dormir antes de que lo llamara.

—¿Crees que puede ser uno de ellos?

—Lo sabré cuando lo vea, pero Laura y Derek se marcharon a Nueva York. Realmente espero que no regresaran por algún motivo y los atraparan aquí.

Noah asintió y soltó su brazo. Lo guió hasta el sótano y dejó que bajara solo, cuantas menos personas mejor. Stiles arrugó la nariz. Podía oler no solo los fluidos corporales sino el acónito y el serbal que plagaban el lugar. Entonces, vio al lobo.

¿Un hombre lobo en manos de cazadores? Sabía que iba a ser malo, pero esto era atroz. Estaba encadenado con cadenas cubiertas de acónito, había ceniza de serbal en sus heridas y esparcida por el suelo. Debía de estar en constante dolor y el lobo tenía probablemente casi completo control sobre su cuerpo, dejando al hombre arrinconado en lo más profundo.

Le pidió a Parrish que se marchara y se quedó a solas con el hombre lobo con tan solo una linterna iluminando el sótano. Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y lo primero que hizo fue agitar la mano en el aire para apartar todas las cenizas que había en el suelo. Después, cerró los ojos y palpó mentalmente su conexión con el Nemeton, con el bosque de Beacon Hills, y entonces extendió su mente hacia el lobo. La energía lo reconocía, con algo de cautela por todo el tiempo que había pasado y por lo salvaje que se encontraba, pero sin duda era un Hale.

Stiles abrió los ojos y cortó la conexión. Inspiró hondo, intentando calmarse. Era demasiado intenso, como sentir a un animal acorralado y aún dispuesto a luchar hasta la muerte. No miró al lobo a los ojos, no quería resultar amenazador. Con la mirada gacha, inclinó la cabeza a un lado, mostrando su cuello. Por primera vez, el lobo dejó de gruñir.

—No sé hasta qué punto serás capaz de entenderme, pero al menos espero que seas capaz de sentir mis intenciones—comenzó, hablando en un tono tranquilo y suave—. No quiero hacerte daño. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Quiero sacarte de aquí y curarte, no solo física sino también mentalmente. Quiero ayudarte a recuperar tu humanidad.

El lobo emitió un quejido que le rompió el corazón. Aún podía entenderlo hasta cierto punto. Stiles decidió arriesgarse y extendió la mano hacia él, muy lentamente y con la palma hacia arriba. El lobo se puso tenso por un momento, pero entonces acercó su hocico y olfateó. Sus ojos brillaron con reconocimiento, no del propio Stiles sino de su conexión al territorio Hale. Apoyó el hocico sobre su mano y gimió de nuevo. Stiles lo acarició con suavidad y el lobo entrecerró los ojos.

—Voy a pedirle a un agente algo para soltarte, ¿de acuerdo?

El lobo gimió, presionando el morro aún más en su mano.

—Tranquilo, no voy a marcharme. Voy a sacar mi móvil para enviar un mensaje—le informó antes de hacer nada para que no le pillara por sorpresa.

Movió lentamente su otra mano para no dejar de tocar al lobo y sacó el móvil de su bolsillo. Envió un mensaje a su padre, pidiendo que bajara con algo para romper las cadenas. Dejó claro que tenía que ser él, su olor semejante al de Stiles sería más fácil de aceptar para el lobo. Minutos después, Noah bajó con cautela y le entregó unas tenazas bajo la atenta mirada del lobo, que volvía a emitir ese gruñido constante de advertencia.

—¿Necesitas algo más?—le preguntó a su hijo con voz baja.

—Que saques a todos de aquí y despejes el exterior cuando lo saque. Voy a llevármelo a casa.

—¿Estás seguro?

Stiles le miró con expresión decidida y asintió con la cabeza. Noah no replicó, sabía que no podía quitarle una idea cuando se le había metido en la cabeza y él era el experto después de todo. Cuando se quedaron solos de nuevo, Stiles se arrodilló y comenzó a manipular la cadena con movimientos muy cuidadosos. El lobo estaba tenso y sabía que podía acabar mordiéndole en cualquier momento. Realmente no quería tener que lidiar con eso. Le costó algo de tiempo deshacerse de las cadenas que lo envolvían, podía sentir la irritación del acónito incluso en su piel, pero finalmente logró soltarlo.

—Puedo llevarte en brazos—Stiles no era precisamente un musculitos, pero el lobo pesaba por lo menos la mitad de lo que debería, estaba esquelético.

El lobo sacudió levemente la cabeza en negativa y bufó. Se levantó sobre patas inestables con la ayuda de Stiles y muy lentamente subieron las escaleras del sótano. No encontraron a nadie en los pasillos ni había nadie fuera, tan solo algunos coches con los agentes dentro, pero ninguno a la vista. Su jeep estaba más cerca de la puerta que donde lo había dejado. Ni siquiera se había molestado en quitar las llaves. Ayudó a subir al lobo al asiento trasero, lo cubrió con una manta y arrancó el coche. Esta vez no sobrepasó los límites de velocidad, no quería sobresaltar al lobo.

Stiles vivía en un edificio de ladrillo de dos plantas por el centro de la ciudad. En la parte superior estaba su apartamento mientras que el piso de abajo lo formaban su tienda de plantas, amuletos mágicos y otros artilugios con su consulta de psicología en la parte de atrás y una pequeña sala donde algunas veces realizaba sencillos tratamientos medico-mágicos. Llevó al lobo hasta esa sala por la puerta de atrás, oculta en un callejón para preservar la intimidad de sus pacientes. Extendió una colchoneta en el suelo, cubierta por una sábana de papel. El lobo se dejó caer sobre ella como si ya no le quedaran más fuerzas para sostenerse, lo cual podría ser verdad.

Tardó varios minutos en preparar con sus propias hiervas e ingredientes todos los medicamentos que iba a necesitar para lidiar con el acónito y el serbal. El lobo parecía semiinconsciente cuando comenzó a curar sus heridas, apenas se sacudía y gemía algunas veces. Stiles tuvo que limpiar con su antebrazo las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos cuando veía el estado en que se encontraban sus heridas. Iba a llevarle tiempo sanar incluso con sus cuidados.

Cuando terminó de tratarlo, el lobo estaba dormido. Lo dejó descansar allí y entró en la sala insonorizada de su consulta para llamar a su padre.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?—preguntó el sheriff de inmediato.

—Nunca había visto nada tan horrible—respondió, pasándose la mano por el pelo—. Le va a llevar mucho tiempo recuperarse y eso hablando solo de sus heridas físicas, no sé cuánto tardará en recuperarse psicológicamente, si es que llega a conseguirlo.

—¿Sigue siendo un lobo?

—Sí. Es probable que se sienta más seguro en esa forma. Puede que tarde un poco en transformarse.

—¿Es un Hale entonces?

—Sí, un hombre. Aunque no puedo estar seguro de si es Derek.

—¿Quieres decir... que podría ser Peter Hale? ¿Los cazadores le hicieron esto después de que les entregara a su familia?

—Eso si crees que fue el culpable del incendio.

Escuchó a su padre suspirar al otro lado de la línea. Ninguno de los dos había creído nunca que Peter Hale fuera el culpable del genocidio de su familia. Noah, por aquel entonces ayudante del sheriff, había estado al cargo de las relaciones con la manada y no creía que la mano izquierda fuera capaz de algo semejante. Sin embargo, Peter había desaparecido aquella misma noche, su cuerpo no estaba entre los de las víctimas y no había rastro de él. La mayoría, incluidos los dos supervivientes, habían asumido que era el culpable.

—¿Tienes algún modo de contactar con Laura y Derek?—le preguntó finalmente.

—No sé nada de ellos desde que se marcharon, pero podría hablar con algunos contactos para intentar localizarlos.

—Hazlo, después de ocuparte del lobo. Yo también lo intentaré.

—¿Qué hay de los cazadores?—preguntó antes de que colgara y escuchó otro suspiro. Podía notar en su voz que estaba exhausto.

—Son demasiados así que hemos tenido que dividirlos entre varias comisarías hasta que se organice su traslado a San Francisco. Por suerte, tenemos pruebas suficientes para que los encierren de por vida, o eso espero.

—Ojalá, no merecen menos—prácticamente escupió las palabras con gesto de asco.

—Ve a cuidar del lobo y contáctame con lo que sea.

—De acuerdo, descansa un poco.

Colgó el teléfono y cuando salió de la consulta se encontró al lobo frente a la puerta.

—Hey, ¿te encuentras mejor?—se agachó frente a él y extendió la mano, esperando el permiso del lobo para acariciarlo. El lobo tocó su mano con el hocico y Stiles acarició su cabeza suavemente, evitando los lugares donde había heridas—. Tengo algo de carne en el frigorífico. Deberías comer algo y después descansar.

El lobo tenía los ojos entrecerrados, disfrutando de lo que probablemente era el primer contacto cariñoso que había recibido en años y no respondió. Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de tristeza. Subieron al piso de arriba y lo llevó hasta la cocina sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza. Le sirvió en un plato un filete crudo que le quedaba (tendría que ir a comprar más) junto a un cuenco con agua. El lobo bebió primero con ansia más de la mitad del agua y después devoró la carne. Era evidente que lo habían matado de hambre, pero no le dio más comida porque tampoco quería que se pusiera enfermo por comer demasiado tras quién sabe cuánto tiempo en ayunas.

Dejó que se tumbara en su cama porque la habitación de invitados era en realidad una habitación infantil que las hijas de Scott usaban cuando se quedaban a dormir. El lobo se echó y pareció dormirse al instante, pero cuando Stiles hizo ademán de marcharse emitió un quejido.

—Tranquilo, estoy aquí—le aseguró, acariciando su cabeza—. Voy a cambiarme y vuelvo enseguida.

Tenía intención de dormir en el sofá, pero el lobo parecía necesitar la compañía. Después de ponerse el pijama (o más bien quitarse el sucio que llevaba y ponerse uno limpio), se tumbó junto al lobo, colocando una mano sobre su lomo cuidadoso de sus heridas, y se quedó dormido casi al momento con el calor del lobo a su lado.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Esperaba haberse encontrado a un hombre a su lado al despertar, pero seguía siendo un lobo. Aún era pronto, no había dormido más que unas cuatro horas (lo que era habitual en él), así que el lobo aún seguiría durmiendo un rato más. Se levantó y se miró en el espejo, tenía un aspecto horrible. Había estado dos días seguidos sin dormir por una investigación antes de aquella noche y apenas llevaba un par de horas echado cuando le había llamado su padre. Su cuerpo aún olía a acónito y sangre así que se dio una ducha. No podría abrir la tienda ese día por lo que puso un cartel que no era raro de ver en su puerta. Aprovechó mientras el lobo aún dormía para llamar primero al supermercado y encargar que le llevaran la compra y después comenzar a indagar por sus contactos en busca de los Hale.

Aún no había conseguido nada cuando su padre le llamó.

—He hablado con los Hale, Laura y Derek están en Nueva York—le informó con un tono que le indicaba que había algo más.

—¿Qué han dicho?—preguntó con cautela.

—Alfa Hale viene de camino con su hermano. Me ha pedido que detenga a Peter.

Stiles suspiró y se restregó el rostro con la mano.

—Es demasiado pronto para esto, ni siquiera ha regresado a ser humano aún.

—Yo me encargo de Alfa Hale, tú ocúpate del lobo, de Peter.

Llamaron a la puerta y Stiles salió del despacho.

—De acuerdo, llámame cuando hables con ellos.

Colgó el teléfono y abrió la puerta. Había dos bolsas de la compra que ni siquiera le dejaban ver a quien estuviera detrás. Dejó las bolsas en la entrada y sacó la cartera.

—¡Doctor Stilinski!—le saludó el chico con media sonrisa—. Tiene unas ojeras enormes.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Liam. Ahí tienes—le entregó unos cuántos billetes sin molestarse en sonreír.

—Uh... No hay propina.

—Ya, la próxima vez no seas tan sincero—respondió y cerró la puerta.

Cuando llegó a la cocina con los alimentos, Peter estaba saliendo de la habitación, aún como lobo. Creyó ver una expresión de alivio en su rostro cuando lo vio. El lobo se acercó a él y presionó el costado contra su pierna.

—¿Tienes hambre?—le preguntó, acariciándole la cabeza.

El lobo asintió y Stiles sacó un par de filetes de las bolsas. Le dejó comiendo mientras se preparaba su propio desayuno, apenas una taza de café y un par de tostadas porque realmente no tenía energía ni estómago para más. Observó al lobo mientras comía. A la luz de un nuevo día su aspecto no parecía haber mejorado mucho, pero habría sido mucho pedir que se hubiera recuperado sin más en su estado. Cuando terminó, recogió el plato y se sentó en el suelo frente a él mientras se relamía.

—Eres Peter Hale, ¿verdad?—preguntó. El lobo emitió un quejido y agachó la cabeza, preparado para alejarse—. Hey, hey, nada de eso—tomó su rostro con una mano y lo giró suavemente hacia él—. Está bien, no te preocupes, no me importa. Es bueno saberlo para dejar de llamarte lobo, pero no cambia nada más. Voy a cuidar de ti hasta que estés recuperado, te lo prometo.

Peter le miró a los ojos como si intentara ver la sinceridad en ellos, tal vez no fiándose de los latidos estables de su corazón. Se inclinó hacia delante y presionó la cabeza contra su pecho. Stiles lo abrazó con cuidado de sus heridas y tragó saliva para deshacerse del nudo en su garganta ante el triste gemido que emitió el lobo.

—Vamos, es hora de que te cure de nuevo.

Peter se tumbó en la colchoneta y aceptó relajado el tratamiento. Estaba somnoliento una vez más al terminar y no era de extrañar, necesitaría mucho descanso para sanar. Pasaron el resto de la mañana en el sofá, con Peter tumbado entre las piernas de Stiles con la cabeza en su vientre y la televisión de fondo con alguna película a la que no prestaban mucha atención. Le sorprendía lo rápido que el lobo había confiado en él después de todo por lo que había pasado. Ya podía incluso sentir el inicio tentativo de un vínculo. Tal vez el hecho de que estuviera a cargo del territorio que aún reconocía a los Hale como su manada tuviera algo que ver.

No era hora de comer siquiera cuando su padre le llamó de nuevo.

—Alfa Hale y su hermano se dirigen hacia allí—le informó a modo de saludo.

Peter se puso tenso de inmediato en su regazo y bajó del sofá.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo han...?

—Oyeron decir a unos agentes que el lobo estaba en tu casa. No pude detenerlos antes de que se subieran al coche, pero voy detrás de ellos. Si llegan antes que yo, no hagas ninguna tontería.

—Joder...—murmuró, pasándole una mano por el pelo revuelto.

—Stiles.

—Sí, sí, ninguna tontería, de acuerdo—colgó el teléfono y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos. El gemido del lobo llamó su atención. Había miedo en sus ojos y Stiles se arrodilló de inmediato frente a él—. Tranquilo, no va a pasar nada. No pueden entrar aquí, tan solo pueden hacer ruido. Será un dolor de cabeza lidiar con ellos, pero estarás bien.

No sabía por qué Peter tenía miedo de sus sobrinos, pero sospechaba que los cazadores le habrían dicho que todos le culpaban por el asesinato de su familia, no le sorprendería para nada viniendo de esos tipos. El lobo se acercó a él, acariciando su rostro con el morro. Sabía que lo estaba marcando con su olor, quizá una forma de intentar mantenerlo a salvo.

—Quédate en el piso de arriba y no bajes para nada. Aquí estás seguro, no podrán entrar—le dijo con voz suave intentando calmarlo.

Stiles se levantó y bajó las escaleras. No tenía duda de que Alfa Hale no podría entrar, pero eso no evitaba que el encuentro le pusiera nervioso y su corazón latiera algo más acelerado de lo habitual. Escuchó una frenada brusca en el exterior y supo sin duda que eran ellos. Vio por los cristales del escaparate a Laura y a Derek salir de un Camaro negro y acercarse a la tienda. Ni siquiera llamaron a la puerta, Alfa Hale intentó tirarla de una patada.

 _Intentó_ era la palabra clave. La barrera que protegía el edificio la repelió y la lanzó varios metros por los aires. Justo cuando esto pasaba, el coche patrulla del sheriff aparcó detrás del Camaro. Stiles abrió la puerta y se asomó sin salir de la barrera.

—Stiles—le llamó con tono de advertencia su padre.

—No he hecho nada, la señorita alfa ha intentado allanar mi tienda.

Para entonces, Laura ya se había levantado y se acercó a la puerta con expresión furiosa y los ojos brillando rojos, como si eso afectara a Stiles. Se veía algo mayor que la última vez que la había visto, aunque el que más había cambiado en esos ocho años era Derek, que tenía su misma edad y por aquel entonces no poseía semejante estatura y envergadura (ni esa expresión sombría).

—Entréganos a Peter—le exigió Laura con más colmillos que dientes.

—Nop. Peter está herido, muy severamente y no está en condiciones de recibir visitas, así que-

—¡Se lo merece! ¡Se merece todo lo que le pase!—gritó, sacudiendo sus manos con afiladas garras—. Mató a su familia, mató a mis padres y a mis hermanos, nos vendió a unos cazadores. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Había vuelto para hacerse con nuestra tierra y los cazadores lo atraparon? Se lo merece. Se merece que lo traicionen igual que nos traicionó a nosotros—siseó entre dientes—. Y ahora entréganoslo. Si el sheriff no quiere hacer nada, lo haremos nosotros mismos.

Avanzó para intentar pasar junto a él, tal vez pensando que la barrera se había roto al abrir la puerta, pero Stiles no era un novato y Alfa Hale volvió a ser lanzada por los aires.

—Bien, aquí se acabó. Peter se va a quedar donde está y os marcháis ahora mismo u os denuncio por intento de allanamiento, dos veces—sentenció y cerró la puerta (sin dar un portazo porque era su puerta y no tenía culpa de nada).

Activó unas runas para bloquear el ruido y cualquier grito que pudiera proferir aquella mujer. Subió al piso de arriba, preocupado por el lobo, y se lo encontró en su cama, metido bajo las sábanas. Se metió bajo las sábanas con él y lo rodeó con un brazo. Estaba temblando.

—No voy a dejar que te pase nada—le aseguró con total convencimiento.

Peter gimió y ocultó el rostro en su cuello.

  
  


  
  


—Mi padre es el sheriff, ¿sabes?—le dijo mientras le curaba de nuevo aquella noche después de que cenaran a pesar del poco apetito que tenían (Peter necesitaba recuperar energía para sanar, era imprescindible que se alimentara bien)—. Estoy seguro de que lo conoces, Noah Stilinski. Aunque tú lo conocerás como ayudante Stilinski. Él era quien se encargaba de las relaciones con tu manada antes del incendio así que estoy seguro de que lo recuerdas, siempre estabas allí. A mí seguramente no me recuerdes. Pasaba mucho tiempo en la comisaría, pero solo era un crío. De todos modos, ahora es sheriff y él no cree que seas culpable y yo tampoco así que no va a detenerte ni nada. Tendré que hacerle una buena comida para compensarle por tener que lidiar con ellos, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte. Lo solucionaremos todo, te lo aseguro. Aunque sería más fácil si te transformaras, pero entiendo que te sientas más seguro en la piel del lobo. También estarás seguro conmigo, ¿sabes? Puede que no tenga superfuerza, garras o colmillos, pero soy bastante bueno con la magia. Comencé a entrenarme cuando fui a la universidad. Aquí hay un druida, el jefe de Scott, pero nunca quiso enseñarme y tampoco es que me fiara mucho de él. El rollo de los druidas tampoco me gusta, todo eso del equilibrio. En fin, en la universidad me entrené y cuando regresé me hice cargo del territorio y del Nemeton. He nacido y crecido aquí así que no fue muy difícil conectar con la tierra. Lo siento, sé que estoy divagando mucho, dame un mordisco si te molesto, pero no muy fuerte.

Peter movió la cabeza, pero en lugar de morderle presionó su rodilla con el hocico. Stiles sonrió y se inclinó para acariciar su cabeza con la nariz (porque sus manos estaban manchadas de medicina). Estaba nervioso, un poco ansioso tras la visita de los sobrinos de Peter. No sabía cómo demonios iban a lidiar con ellos. Si decidían ir a autoridades superiores tal vez no podrían evitar que se llevaran a Peter, pero Stiles haría todo lo posible por conseguirlo.

Cuando se metieron en la cama, Stiles sabía que no sería capaz de dormir así que se puso a leer el último libro que había conseguido y que aún no había podido siquiera abrir con todo lo que había pasado. Peter tocó el libro con su morro y Stiles le miró confuso.

—¿Quieres que lo deje?—preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. El lobo sacudió la cabeza—. Uh... ¿Quieres que lea en voz alta?

Peter asintió y colocó la cabeza sobre su regazo. Stiles sonrió y comenzó a leer. Probablemente era la primera persona a la que no le molestaba que no pudiera dejar de hablar y eso le hacía sentir un poco feliz.

 


	3. Chapter 3

La cama estaba vacía a su lado cuando despertó y Stiles gruñó, moviéndose entre las sábanas para intentar buscar el calor del lobo. Cuando no lo encontró, sacó la cabeza y miró alrededor de la habitación en penumbra con los párpados aún medio pegados por el sueño. Había un hombre frente a su espejo, desnudo. Se asustó por un momento, incorporándose en la cama de un salto, su corazón acelerándose. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a Peter.

—¡Oh, dios mío!—exclamó, llevándose una mano al pecho—. Qué susto me has dado. Podrías haber avisado, he estado a punto de-... Oh, dios.

Se percató entonces, incluso entre las sombras, de las cicatrices que cubrían el cuerpo de Peter de pies a cabeza. Cicatrices de quemaduras. Las únicas partes en su cuerpo que no estaban cubiertas por ese denso tejido deforme eran sus extremidades izquierdas y la mitad izquierda de su rostro, como si el fuego tan solo hubiera alcanzado el lado derecho. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el espejo con una expresión cerrada, como si estuviera esperando a ser juzgado para reaccionar. Stiles se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él. Peter no se movió ni un milímetro. Extendió las manos hacia él, pero se detuvo a medio camino.

—¿Te haré daño si te toco?—preguntó.

Peter le miró por primera vez, aún sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro.

—No—respondió con una voz grave.

Stiles cerró entonces la distancia que quedaba y tomó el rostro de Peter entre sus manos. La textura en ambos lados se sentía diferente y no pudo evitar recorrer sus facciones con ambas manos. Peter cerró los ojos y se entregó al contacto.

—Voy a abrazarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Esperó a que Peter asintiera para rodearlo con sus brazos. Tardó unos segundos en corresponder, pero entonces Peter se abrazó a él y ocultó el rostro en su cuello. El vínculo entre ellos vibró, fortaleciéndose y haciéndose más palpable. Podía percibir los sentimientos de Peter a través de él: miedo, alivio, cariño, inseguridad. No pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas silenciosas.

—Vas a estar bien, voy a cuidar de ti, voy a protegerte.

Sabía lógicamente que no debería involucrarse tanto sentimentalmente con él, pero desde el principio había sido incapaz de ver a Peter como a un paciente. No era algo habitual en él, quizá se trataba de su vínculo con el territorio y con el Nemeton que conseguía que se sintiera como parte de su familia.

Cuando ambos se tranquilizaron, Stiles le prestó algo de ropa y fue a preparar un abundante desayuno. Peter estaba muy delgado, podía ver incluso sus costillas, al igual que en su forma de lobo. Sin embargo, por suerte, su cuerpo humano no había recibido las heridas que el lobo portaba. No sabía si eso era lo habitual o no, era muy raro encontrarse a un hombre lobo capaz de la transformación completa, la única a la que había conocido aparte de Peter era Talia, aunque sabía que otros miembros de su manada habían sido capaces de hacerlo en el pasado.

Comenzó a preparar unas cremas para ayudar a curar las cicatrices mientras Peter terminaba de desayunar. No conseguirían que desaparecieran, pero sí ayudarían a que la capacidad natural de curación del hombre lobo fuera más efectiva.

—Quítate la ropa—le dijo cuando terminó.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a invitarme a cenar primero?—preguntó con cierta coquetería.

Era la primera frase que le oía más allá de aquel primer no y le pilló algo desprevenido.

—Ya te he dado de cenar y de comer, te lo recuerdo—respondió cuando se recuperó—. Ahora, desnúdate.

—Puedo hacerlo yo mismo—dijo Peter, indicando con la cabeza hacia el bol con la crema.

—No, no puedes, activaré sus propiedades con mi magia según la aplique. ¿O es que ahora te va a dar vergüenza estar desnudo delante de mí?—preguntó con el mismo tono que había usado Peter, sabiendo que los hombres lobo no tenían mucha vergüenza a la hora de mostrar su cuerpo.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco y se desnudó sin más dilación. Stiles comenzó a untar la crema empezando por su rostro, el frío mejunje haciendo que Peter suspirara con alivio. Tendría que hacer algo con su pelo, pensó, estaba demasiado largo y revuelto, como un nido de pájaros. Siguió por su torso, por delante y por detrás, asegurándose de que cada centímetro de tejido cicatricial quedaba cubierto. Se arrodilló frente a él para seguir con las piernas y no pudo evitar ruborizarse cuando se encontró a la altura de ciertas partes. Por suerte, _esa_ parte estaba intacta, así que pudo evitarla.

—Bien—se levantó del suelo con el rostro algo ruborizado y fue a lavarse las manos ignorando la sonrisa en el rostro de Peter—. No te sientes por un rato hasta que se absorba bien.

—¿No vas a preguntar?

Stiles le miró y no iba a tomarlo por tonto fingiendo que no sabía de qué hablaba.

—¿Cómo fue posible que solo te quemaras la mitad del cuerpo de ese modo?

—¿No vas a preguntar por qué vendí a mi familia a los cazadores?—mantenía la barbilla en alto como si estuviera retándolo, preparado para pelear.

—No. Sé que no lo hiciste. No lo creía antes, pero sería idiota que lo creyera viéndote así.

—¿Por qué no lo creías?—su postura se relajó y seguramente se habría sentado si hubiera podido.

—Ya te lo dije, te conocía en aquel entonces, veía cuánto querías a tu familia cada vez que te reunías con mi padre. Sabía que no podías haber hecho algo así. ¿Cazadores fanáticos? Son capaces de cualquier cosa, son psicópatas. Pero un ser humano normal no podría hacer algo así. Eras un capullo algunas veces, eso es cierto, pero también eras leal y habrías hecho cualquier cosa para proteger a tu familia. Y tengo la sensación de que es lo que hiciste.

Tomó su mano izquierda entre las suyas y Peter se aferró a él con algo parecido a la desesperación.

—Fue Kate Argent. Ella estaba allí junto a otros. Se reía de mí mientras intentaba atravesar la barrera de serbal para entrar a la casa. Quería abrirle la garganta, pero no podía ignorar los gritos de mi familia.

Kate Argent. Por supuesto. La tía de Allison. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía? Había conocido a esa mujer cuando Scott y Allison habían salido en el instituto y siempre le había dado mala espina, la forma en que se insinuaba incluso con menores como él le hacía estar alerta cuando estaba cerca. No le sorprendería que el resto de la familia también estuviera involucrada dado el negocio al que se dedicaban. Peter gimió, probablemente sintiendo la ira que estaba creciendo dentro de Stiles.

—Tranquilo, no voy a dejar que vuelvan a hacerte daño—lo rodeó con sus brazos y dejó que ocultara el rostro en su cuello, sintiendo sus lágrimas humedecer su piel.

No podía decirle que estaría bien porque seguramente no sería así. Si Peter había estado en el incendio, si había sobrevivido y después desaparecido, significaba que los cazadores se lo habían llevado con ellos y lo habrían mantenido encerrado todo este tiempo. Ocho años en manos de los cazadores. No podía ni imaginar por lo que habría pasado. Fue esta vez su turno de emitir un lamentable quejido al pensar en ello.

Terminaron tumbados en la cama, sosteniéndose el uno al otro. Peter se acurrucaba a su lado casi como si estuviera en su forma de lobo, más cercano a ratos de volver a transformarse que de permanecer humano.

—Tengo que ir a la comisaría para hablar con Laura y Derek.

Peter gimió y se aferró con más fuerza a él.

—Tienen que saber lo que pasó y, sobre todo, quiero que te dejen tranquilo. Necesitas algo de paz para recuperarte, no podemos estar pendientes de que aparezcan en cualquier momento. Hay que zanjar esto.

—No quiero que te hagan daño—le dijo con un susurro desesperado.

—No podrán. Podría encargarme de ellos si intentaran algo, pero ni siquiera sería necesario, tendrán a toda la comisaría encima si mueven un solo dedo contra mí. Hay que hacer esto y cuanto antes mejor. Si meten de por medio abogados o cualquier otra cosa será más complicado.

Peter hundió el rostro en su cuello, restregando su cara por su piel. Estaba aún demasiado alterado como para contener sus instintos. Tuvo que dejar que lo marcara con su olor durante un rato más hasta que consiguió salir de la cama.

—No salgas hasta que regrese, aquí estarás seguro.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la tienda antes de que pudiera retenerlo una vez más. Cogió su jeep y se dirigió a la comisaría. El Camaro de Laura estaba en el aparcamiento. Esperó unos minutos en el coche, respirando hondo para tranquilizarse e intentar tener todo el control posible. Nada más entrar en la comisaría, tenía frente a él a Alfa Hale y a su hermano, su padre llegando tras ellos.

—Peter ha vuelto a transformarse—le informó antes de que pudiera abrir la boca y eso le dio la oportunidad para continuar—, y su cuerpo está lleno de cicatrices, de quemaduras. No entregó a tu familia a los cazadores, estaba intentando salvarlos cuando Kate Argent les prendió fuego.

Se esperaba la expresión de negación que se transformó en una sorpresa y confusión en el rostro de Laura, no tanto el estupor y palidez en el rostro de Derek, quien parecía a punto de vomitar o desmayarse.

—Eso... eso no es cierto—negó Laura, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Derek, ¿tienes algo que decir?—le preguntó Stiles, curioso por su reacción, sabiendo que si Laura se negaba a aceptar la evidencia no podría hacer nada al respecto.

Laura se giró hacia su hermano y le miró confusa, sus ojos brillando rojos tal vez al percibir algo a través de su vínculo.

—Yo... yo... salí con Kate Argent—confesó.

—Bueno, ahí os dejo, arregladlo entre vosotros y no nos molestéis.

Probablemente ni siquiera le estaban escuchando, pero no creía que fueran a ser ya un problema. Echó una última mirada a su padre y este asintió con la cabeza, asegurándole con ese simple gesto que se encargaría de investigar el caso. Regresó a casa rápidamente, queriendo asegurarse de que Peter se encontraba bien. Podía sentir su ansiedad a través de su vínculo, lo cual tan solo alimentaba la suya propia.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la tienda, Peter estaba justo al otro lado y prácticamente lo metió a rastras. Lo recorrió con sus manos, asegurándose de que se encontraba bien, y Stiles dejó que lo hiciera hasta que estuvo satisfecho y se abrazó a él.

—No ha pasado nada, no me han atacado y no creo que vuelvan a molestarnos en mucho tiempo, ya no intentarán hacerte daño.

Pasó un rato más asegurándole que se encontraba bien y dejando que lo marcara con su olor hasta que sintió que estaba satisfecho y tranquilo.

Esa tarde llamó Scott mientras Peter paseaba desnudo por el apartamento esperando a que la pomada se absorbiera. Stiles agradeció la distracción porque le estaba costando no quedarse mirando fijamente.

—Hey, ¿qué tal?

—¿He oído que tienes a Peter Hale en tu casa?—le preguntó de inmediato.

—No lo sé, ¿lo has oído?

— _Stiles_.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza.

—Espero que te lo dijera mi padre y que el rumor no se haya extendido ya por todo Beacon Hills. Aunque parece algo inevitable.

—En realidad fue Parrish. Le dije que mañana quería dejarte a las niñas para ir a una exposición que quiere ver Kira de un tal Money o algo así y me dijo que estabas ocupado con Peter Hale.

—Pero puedo ocuparme de las niñas, no habrá ningún problema—miró a Peter, que estaba escuchando la conversación, y este se encogió de hombros.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No será demasiado?—preguntó preocupado.

—Claro que no. Esas niñas son un cielo y nos alegrarán el día.

—De acuerdo, entonces te las llevo mañana por la tarde. ¡Gracias!

Stiles colgó con una sonrisa, realmente deseando ver a las pequeñas. Podía sentir, sin embargo, el nerviosismo de Peter.

—No te preocupes, te van a encantar—le aseguró.

—Me preocupa más que yo no les guste a ellas. ¿No crees que se asustarán?—le preguntó, indicando su rostro.

Stiles sabía que Peter no estaba cómodo con su aspecto. Había pasado ocho años como lobo mientras estaba secuestrado por los cazadores y ahora había pasado de ser un joven veinteañero muy atractivo a un hombre de treinta y cinco años, excesivamente delgado y con el cuerpo y el rostro cubierto de cicatrices (aunque Stiles le consideraba aún atractivo).

Se levantó del sofá, se acercó a él y tomó su rostro entre las manos. Peter no intentó apartarse, cerró los ojos y disfrutó del contacto.

—Son unas niñas fantásticas, más que miedo tendrán curiosidad.

—¿Estás seguro?—preguntó, besando la palma de su mano. Stiles se estremeció y sonrió.

—Soy su tío, ¿qué crees que les enseño cada vez que vienen aquí? No habrá ningún problema—se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la frente.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí vienen los niños.

A la mañana siguiente, Stiles abrió la tienda porque no le gustaba tenerla cerrada tanto tiempo y recibió también a uno de sus pacientes. Peter estuvo abajo con él la mayor parte del tiempo, pero siempre se ocultaba cuando alguien entraba. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil para él acostumbrarse a que la gente viera sus cicatrices y las personas tampoco se lo pondrían más fácil, solo esperaba que no se volviera loco encerrado en casa.

Noah le informó de que Laura y Derek no les molestarían, pero que habían dejado su teléfono para cuando y si Peter quería contactar con ellos. También le contó que estaba ya investigando a Kate Argent, pero eso llevaría algo de tiempo. Necesitaría una declaración de Peter y se apresuró en añadir que solo cuando Stiles lo considerara oportuno.

Por la tarde, cerró la tienda cuando Scott llegó con las gemelas. Las dos pequeñas entraron en la tienda como un vendaval, Mel vestida con un pomposo disfraz de princesa rosa y Alex vestida de príncipe en blanco y azul.

—¿Cómo están los dos bichos más peligrosos de la ciudad?—les preguntó, cogiéndolas en brazos al mismo tiempo (y ya se estaban volviendo demasiado grandes para eso).

—¡Papá dice que tienes un amigo nuevo! ¡¿Donde está?!—gritó Mel porque aún no se le daba bien controlar el volumen de su voz.

—Está arriba, ¿por qué no vais a saludarle?—las bajó al suelo y las dos echaron a correr de inmediato escaleras arriba.

—¡Tened cuidado con las escaleras!—les gritó su padre y suspiró cuando no le hicieron caso—. ¿Seguro que Peter estará bien? Ya sabes que son... un caos. Las quiero mucho, de verdad, pero-

—Scott, estaremos bien, no te preocupes—le aseguró, cogiendo las mochilas de las niñas.

—Vale, si estás seguro... Oh, Alex quiere ser niño hoy así que le he traído sus calzoncillos, pero también unas bragas por si mañana prefiere ser niña.

—¿Por qué te molestas en traerles ropa? Tengo de sobra aquí.

—Cosas de Kira—respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya me dirás si quieres que me pase a recogerlas mañana o las llevas tú.

—Pásalo bien y cómprale unas flores a Kira.

—Uh, sí, eso estaría bien—musitó mirando hacia el techo.

Stiles sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta tras él. Cuando subió arriba, las gemelas estaban acercándose con cautela a Peter. Decidió esperar y ver qué hacían. Las dos se quedaron observándole con idénticas expresiones de asombro, sus bocas formando perfectas os.

—¿Puedo tocar?—preguntó Alex, levantando una mano.

Peter asintió y Alex extendió la mano hasta tocar con un dedo su mejilla.

—Oooh.

—¡Yo también, yo también!—exclamó Mel, tocando el mismo punto que había tocado su hermano—. ¡Oooh! ¡¿Cómo te llamas?! ¡Yo soy Mel y él es Alex!

Stiles arrugó el gesto, ese volumen debía de molestar los oídos sensibles de Peter, aunque este no dijo nada.

—Peter. ¿Cuántos años tenéis?

—¡Seis!—respondieron al unísono.

—¿Eres el nuevo novio de tío Stiles?—preguntó Alex.

—¡El último novio no nos gustó nada! No era nada _sim-simpatico._

—Y la chica antes de ese tampoco, no jugaba con nosotros.

—¡Vaaaale! Ya es suficiente—interrumpió Stiles antes de que siguieran desvelando su vida amorosa.

—Peroperopero tenemos que asegurarnos de que es bueno si va a ser tu novio—le dijo Mel, poniendo morritos.

—Gracias por vuestra preocupación, pero Peter es solo un amigo—y era la verdad, pero estaba seguro de que su corazón no había permanecido estable mientras lo decía. No miró a Peter porque no quería ver su reacción—. Ahora, ¿qué queréis hacer?

—¡Parque! ¡Parque! ¡Parque!—respondieron ambas mientras saltaban.

—De acuerdo. ¿Queréis cambiaros o ir así? Mel, será un poco difícil jugar con ese vestido.

—¡Voy a cambiarme!—la pequeña echó a correr y su hermano detrás de ella.

—Hey, ¿vienes?—le preguntó a Peter esperanzado. No se le había pasado la expresión de incomodidad del lobo cuando habían mencionado el parque.

—No creo que...

—Escucha—se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano—, no tienes que venir si no quieres, está bien, pero me encantaría que nos acompañaras y a las niñas también. Ya las has oído, pensarán mal de ti si no juegas con ellas.

—Eso es chantaje y un golpe bajo—replicó Peter, apretando su mano.

—Lo sé. Iremos a un parque donde no hay mucha gente y todos me conocen en esta ciudad, te aseguro que nadie te mirará mal. Saben cómo se las gasta el hijo del sheriff—le aseguró con un guiño y se sintió aliviado ante la risa de Peter, probablemente la primera que le oía.

—Eres un peligro, ¿eh?

—Ni te imaginas. Vamos—tiró de él y Peter no se opuso.

Cuando las gemelas salieron de la habitación, Alex aún llevaba su disfraz, pero Mel se había puesto unos leggins de gatitos con un tutú rosa y una camiseta de Piolín, con una tiara de brillantes adornando su larga melena negra.

—¡Lista!—exclamó, agitando una varita mágica en la mano.

—¿Qué eres ahora?—preguntó Stiles con una sonrisa.

—¡El hada madrina del príncipe!

—Muy bien. Hada madrina, príncipe, nos vamos.

Sacó los dos asientos infantiles y los colocó en el jeep (que antes no tenía posibilidad de ponerlos, así que tuvo que modificar los asientos traseros porque no pensaba cambiar de coche). Condujeron hasta el parque al que solían ir, uno no muy frecuentado porque a Stiles tampoco le gustaban las multitudes. Era la primera vez que Peter salía del apartamento desde que llegó y podía sentir su nerviosismo a través de su vínculo aunque pareciera estar completamente tranquilo. Apretó su mano cuando aparcaron, intentando darle confianza antes de salir del coche.

—Estoy bien—le dijo, pero Stiles no necesitaba un oído sobrenatural para oír la mentira.

Aun así, los cuatro salieron del jeep y las niñas echaron a correr en dirección a los columpios de inmediato. Stiles tocó la mano de Peter con un dedo en una pregunta silenciosa. Le gustaría tomarlo de la mano, pero no sabía si Peter querría eso. Sin embargo, el lobo se aferró a su mano como si fuera un salvavidas.

Avanzaron por el parque y se sentaron en un banco alejados de los otros tres grupos de padres y madres. Hubo algunas miradas al principio cuando se percataron de las cicatrices en el rostro de Peter, pero todos intentaron ser muy discretos como había imaginado Stiles. Peter, por su parte, mantenía la mirada fija en las hermanas, probablemente para distraerse de todo lo demás.

—Lo que dijo Scott antes sobre Alex—comenzó Peter, su mano aún apretando la de Stiles—. Que hoy quería ser un niño y que mañana puede preferir ser niña.

—Oh, sí. Alex tiene género fluido, al menos por ahora. No sabemos si en el futuro se asentará en uno u otro, pero no importa. Ahora mismo, dependiendo del día o lo que vaya a hacer quiere ser uno u otro—le explicó como le había explicado a tantas madres y padres que le habían preguntado antes. Aunque esperaba que Peter lo comprendiera mejor que algunos de ellos.

—¿Qué género usáis al hablar de ambos o ambas?

Stiles sonrió. Por supuesto que Peter lo entendía.

—Femenino siempre. Niñas, pequeñas, etcétera. Alex lo eligió así, no quería que cambiáramos el género plural por él cuando Mel seguía siendo niña.

—Sus padres eligieron un nombre apropiado.

—Es su segundo nombre en realidad, el primero es Noshiko, como su abuela materna.

—Déjame adivinar, Mel es por su abuela paterna.

—Melissa, exacto. Scott no tiene mucha imaginación y Kira... es algo despistada. Pero es un sol, te caería bien, le cae bien a todo el mundo.

—Confío en tu criterio—apretó su mano, transmitiendo más significado con sus palabras del que aparentaban.

Poco a poco Peter se fue relajando mientras observaban jugar a las hermanas. Ambas tenían una gran cantidad de energía y no parecían cansarse. Cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, Stiles silbó y las dos echaron a correr hacia ellos.

—¡Pizza!—gritaron al unísono.

—Todavía no había preguntado nada, pero vale. Aunque nada de anchoas, no os quiero enfermas otra vez.

—¡Buuuh!

—¿A que os pongo guisantes?—amenazó, señalándolas con un dedo.

—¡No! ¡Pizza!—replicaron y ambas echaron a correr hacia el jeep mientras Stiles llamaba a la pizzería.

—Buuuh—susurró Peter a su oído y un escalofrío lo recorrió por la columna.

—¿No me digas que tú también quieres anchoas?

—Nah, eso es asqueroso. Para mí una barbacoa.

—Tendré que pedir dos entonces.

Peter asintió aprobando su elección.

El repartidor llegó poco después de que regresaran a casa y Stiles se sorprendió al abrir la puerta y encontrarse a Liam.

—¡Doctor Stilinski!

—¿No trabajabas en el supermercado?

—Sí, uh... me despidieron.

—¿Ya?—preguntó sorprendido.

—Le grité a un cliente idiota y puede que rompiera uno de sus gnomos de jardín—respondió, apretando demasiado las cajas en sus manos. Stiles las cogió para evitar que corrieran peligro y las dejó en el mostrador.

—Normalmente trabajo con criaturas sobrenaturales, pero podría hacer una excepción para ti. Necesitas que alguien te ayude con esos problemas de ira—no es que le hiciera mucha ilusión, pero pronto se le iban a acabar los trabajos disponibles en Beacon Hills si seguía así.

—Sí... me lo pensaré.

—No, no lo harás—sacudió la cabeza. Por suerte o por desgracia, el chico no sabía mentir.

—No, probablemente no. Que pase buena noche, doc.

Stiles cerró la puerta y subió las pizzas a las hambrientas bestias que lo esperaban arriba. Pasaron una noche de pizza y películas Disney hasta que las hermanas se quedaron dormidas antes incluso de su hora. Cada uno llevó a una de ellas a la habitación y las acostaron en las camas gemelas.

—No ha estado tan mal, ¿hm?—comentó cuando se metieron en su propia cama.

—Me encantan esas chicas. Siempre se me han dado bien los niños, siempre había alguno en casa y yo solía cuidar de ellos cuando era necesario—le contó, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

Era la primera vez que Peter hablaba sobre su vida antes del incendio. Hablar de algo así le volvía vulnerable y Stiles apreciaba que fuera capaz de hacerlo con él.

—A ellas también les gustas, lo cual no es habitual, son muy críticas.

—Con tus novios, sí—añadió con una risa.

—Ugh, ¿no puedes olvidar eso?—se quejó ruborizándose.

—Me temo que no.

Le dio un beso en la clavícula que el cuello de la camiseta dejaba al aire y se acomodó para dormir. Ambos sabían a dónde llevaba su relación, podían sentirlo a través de su vínculo, pero aún había demasiado trauma y demasiadas heridas y no estaban preparados.

  
  


  
  


Despertó a la mañana siguiente con el olor a tortitas. Cuando entró en la cocina, con el pelo revuelto y legañas en los ojos, Peter estaba cocinando las tortitas mientras las gemelas ya comían una montaña de ellas en sus respectivos platos.

—¿Sabes hacer tortitas?—preguntó adormilado.

—¡Con chocolate!

—Y plátano.

Añadieron las chicas.

—Ve a lavarte la cara, tendrás tu plato en dos minutos—le ordenó Peter.

Stiles obedeció porque quería tortitas, hacía años que no comía tortitas caseras.

—Aprobamos—anunció Alex minutos después.

—¿Hm?—preguntó Stiles con la boca llena.

—Que Peter sea tu novio—le aclaró Mel y Stiles se atragantó.

Había una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro de Peter mientras Stiles intentaba no morir ahogado. Esos pequeños monstruos...

—Lo conseguiste—le dijo al lobo cuando Scott se llevó a las niñas.

—Las tortitas siempre triunfan.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento la tardanza en actualizar, he estado teniendo algunos problemas. Espero compensaros con algún one-shot esta semana. Aquí está el penúltimo capítulo.

Pasaron los siguientes días creando una rutina. Por la mañana, Stiles trabajaba mientras Peter se ponía al día con todo lo que se había perdido en los últimos ocho años. Por la tarde, salían a pasear por la ciudad o por el bosque y Peter se acostumbraba poco a poco a ser visto en público. Las cicatrices tardarían en desaparecer, pero su constitución física estaba mejorando rápidamente, al igual que su confianza. De vez en cuando cuidaban de las gemelas, que pronto se encariñaron con Peter y un vínculo comenzó a crecer entre ellos.

Un par de semanas después, Stiles lo acompañó a la comisaría para poder realizar su declaración sobre el incendio. Peter aún no estaba lo bastante estable para recordar todo aquello sin su ancla cerca así que Stiles se sentó a su lado mientras su padre le preguntaba. Peter intentó describir a los hombres que había junto a Kate Argent mientras la casa ardía. Explicó, con un nudo en la garganta, cómo había intentado romper la barrera de serbal para entrar a pesar de que las llamas abrasaban la mitad de su cuerpo. Les informó de que las barreras protectoras de su emisario, el doctor Deaton, deberían al menos haberles avisado del ataque. Stiles sintió una profunda ira brotar dentro de él al oír esto y vio también la expresión que su padre intentaba contener. Deaton ni siquiera les había contado que fuera el emisario de los Hale. Stiles respiró hondo y se contuvo, necesitaba permanecer estable para poder ayudar a Peter en aquel momento.

—¿Por qué estabas fuera de la casa?—le preguntó Noah, ya terminando la declaración.

—Cora estaba muy alterada por la llegada de la luna llena y no dejaba de molestar a los demás adultos así que me la llevé fuera para que gastara algo de energía corriendo. Cuando sentí lo que estaba pasando, hice que se escondiera en el hueco de un árbol y regresé a la casa.

—Espera, ¿Cora? ¿Quieres decir que Cora estaba a salvo?—preguntó Noah confuso.

—Sí, claro. ¿Es que le pasó algo? ¿No está con sus hermanos?—se levantó de la silla, sus ojos brillando intensos y su lobo amenazando por tomar el control. Stiles se levantó y colocó las manos sobre sus hombros, intentando que se calmara.

—No, creíamos que los únicos supervivientes eran Laura y Derek. ¿Estás seguro de que los cazadores no se la llevaron junto a ti?—le preguntó Noah.

—¡No! Claro que no, la habría sentido, podía sentir que estaba bien pero lejos. Seguí sintiéndola durante muchos años, mucho más que a Laura o Derek—sus palabras salían entre colmillos y sus zarpas arañaban la mesa de madera.

—Vamos a encontrarla. Peter, vamos a encontrar a Cora—le aseguró Stiles. Se puso frente a él y tomó su rostro entre las manos—. Si la sentiste durante tanto tiempo es que encontró un lugar seguro o alguien la encontró y la protegió. Estará bien y la encontraremos.

Peter se calmó muy levemente, apenas lo suficiente para ocultar sus colmillos. Se abrazó a Stiles y ocultó el rostro en su cuello, inspirando hondo en el olor de su ancla. Sus hombros se relajaron, sus garras retrocedieron y sus lágrimas mancharon la camiseta de Stiles.

—Tenemos que encontrarla—murmuró.

—Lo haremos. La traeremos de vuelta—no iba a detenerse hasta conseguirlo. Tenía que hacer al menos eso por Peter después de todo lo que había sufrido.

Stiles recurrió a todos sus contactos en Estados Unidos y otros países, no dejó un teléfono sin llamar ni un correo al que enviar mensajes. Había llamado incluso a Alfa Hale, pero su sorpresa fue igual que la de ellos cuando le dijeron que Cora estaba viva y a salvo en algún lugar. No podía creer que no hubiera sido capaz de sentir el vínculo con su hermana, no entendía qué clase de alfa era esa.

Tardó semanas en seguir las pequeñas pistas que su padre y él conseguían a cuentagotas mientras se investigaba de forma paralela el incendio. El FBI se hizo cargo de ese caso, muy a pesar de Noah, cuando se descubrió que no era el único caso en el que una familia de criaturas sobrenaturales había sido quemada viva con el mismo _modus operandi_. Kate Argent, directora comercial de la Empresa de Armamento Argent, fue detenida para evitar que huyera, al igual que lo fue el doctor Deaton tras descubrir su colaboración. Desconocían los motivos de este último y fue un duro golpe para Scott porque lo consideraba su mentor y una figura paterna, pero no tenían ninguna duda de que había desactivado las barreras protectoras para que la manada no se percatara de la llegada de los cazadores.

Sin embargo, Gerard Argent, CEO de la empresa, había conseguido escapar tras descubrirse que había sido el cerebro de muchos de esos crímenes. Peter destrozó medio apartamento el día en que se enteró de la noticia y pasó tres días transformado en lobo. Solo consiguió que volviera a ser humano cuando le dijo que sabía dónde se encontraba Cora. Un lobo no habría sido capaz de viajar en avión.

Tuvieron que pagar una pequeña multa cuando Peter no pudo contenerse y destrozó los brazos del asiento del avión. Había que admitir que el trayecto a Brasil les resultó eterno, pero tampoco fue fácil llegar desde el aeropuerto hasta el aislado lugar donde se encontraba la manada de la que ahora formaba parte Cora.

Era mediodía y hacía un terrible calor húmedo con el sol golpeando fuerte sobre sus cabezas. Los caminos eran de tierra, plagados de nubes de insectos, y no habían sido capaces de conseguir un coche así que tenían que ir andando. No podían estar más lejos de la civilización, rodeados por bosque y sin tan siquiera cobertura. Stiles ya odiaba este sitio por bonito que fuera. Si esos enormes insectos seguían picándole a este ritmo iba a acabar como un colador.

Una mujer de piel oscura y escasa ropa apareció frente a ellos en medio del camino y Peter se colocó frente a Stiles de modo protector.

—¿Quiénes sois?—preguntó en un inglés con acento.

—Soy Peter Hale y él es Stiles. Soy el tío de Cora.

La mujer hizo brillar sus ojos dorados y Peter correspondió.

—Seguidme—les ordenó. Se dio media vuelta y se adentró por una senda que salía del camino principal.

Ambos la siguieron con cautela. Estaban en el territorio de otra manada y podían sentir que no se encontraban solos. Habrían llamado como era habitual en estas situaciones, pero ni siquiera tenían teléfono. Llegaron frente a una enorme casa de madera blanca en medio de un claro. Había niños desnudos o semidesnudos jugando frente a ella y un hombre y una mujer mayores sentados en un columpio en el porche. Por la puerta abierta de la casa salió un hombre de gran envergadura y piel morena con la cabeza rapada y el cuerpo lleno de tatuajes. Bajó del porche y se plantó ante ellos con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Quiénes sois?—preguntó.

—Peter Hale, el tío de Cora. Y él es Stiles, mi pareja.

El hombre les miró con sorpresa un instante, sus ojos brillando rojos, antes de volver a recuperar una expresión seria. Escucharon rápidos pasos desde la casa y una joven salió por la puerta, deteniéndose junto al alfa. Su pelo castaño estaba recogido en un moño descuidado y sus ojos no dejaban de brillar dorados, mirando a Peter como si fuera un fantasma.

—¿Tío Peter?—preguntó con una voz vulnerable.

—Cora...—suspiró Peter.

Stiles podía sentir a través de su vínculo las emociones que abrumaban a Peter. Estaba inmensamente feliz de ver a Cora, pero también tenía miedo de ser rechazado, de que ella hubiera creído durante todo este tiempo lo mismo que sus hermanos. Ese miedo desapareció cuando Cora se lanzó a sus brazos. Se abrazaron fuerte durante largos minutos en los que Stiles tuvo que limpiarse varias lágrimas culpa de sus propios sentimientos y los de Peter. Podía sentir el vínculo que estaba surgiendo entre ellos dos, más como el despertar de un vínculo que había permanecido dormido que como uno nuevo.

—¿Puedo unirme?—preguntó cuando ya no pudo aguantar más.

—¿Y tú eres?—le preguntó Cora, limpiándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano, pero sin dejar de rodear a Peter con el otro brazo.

—Mi pareja, Stiles. Su padre me salvó de los cazadores y él ha cuidado de mí—extendió un brazo hacia él y Stiles se unió al abrazo. Pudo escuchar a Cora susurrándole «gracias» y él tan solo estrechó aún más el abrazo.

Poco después, Peter y Cora se fueron a dar una vuelta solos mientras Stiles hablaba con el alfa, Matías, en el salón de la casa.

—¿Cómo llegó Cora aquí?—fue lo primero que preguntó porque habían dado con algunos de los lugares en los que había estado, pero la mayor parte era un misterio.

—No recuerda mucho de aquello, era más lobo que niña. Recuerda el fuego, me dijo que su tío la había escondido para protegerla. Después, el shock de perder a su familia, de todos esos vínculos rotos... Supongo que sabes lo que es para un hombre lobo.

—Soy psicólogo sobrenatural, lo entiendo, he trabajado con gente que ha pasado por cosas así, aunque nunca tantas pérdidas al mismo tiempo.

Matías asintió. La pérdida de un compañero de manada era como si te arrancaran una extremidad. Había habido una docena de personas en esa casa.

—Viajó sola mucho tiempo, huyendo, salvaje. Cuando llegó aquí era algo más humana, pero no hablaba. Tardó tiempo en confiar y en recuperarse. Para cuando supimos quién era y lo que había pasado, no podía sentir ningún vínculo con nadie de su familia, creía que todos estaban muertos y no quería regresar por miedo a que acabara en un orfanato.

—Lo entiendo, vosotros cuidasteis de ella, os convertisteis en su familia.

—Así es. No se lo impediría si quisiera marcharse, pero deja que te diga que dudo que quiera—le dijo con sinceridad.

—No es nuestra intención llevárnosla, ni siquiera tenemos una manada a la que llevarla.

—¿Sobrevivió alguien más?

—Sus hermanos, Laura y Derek. Laura se convirtió en alfa.

—¿Peter no está con ellos?—preguntó extrañado.

—No. Hasta hace unos meses creían que él había sido el causante del incendio, que les había vendido a los cazadores. Peter estuvo secuestrado por los cazadores todo este tiempo. Además de eso, también siente algo de resentimiento hacia Laura. El poder de alfa debería haber ido a él, era su heredero legítimo, pero se encontraba gravemente herido y cerca de la muerte.

—Y el poder pasó a la siguiente persona más apta.

—Exacto. Si Peter se hubiera convertido en alfa probablemente se habría recuperado mucho más rápido y tal vez habría escapado de los cazadores. Tal como son las cosas, aún le queda mucho tiempo para que sus cicatrices desaparezcan.

—Y será aún más tiempo si permanece como omega, sin una manada.

Stiles asintió, ambos sabían eso perfectamente, pero no tenían muchas opciones. Peter no podía confiar en cualquier alfa desconocido, no en un momento en el que no tenía fuerzas suficientes para defenderse y sentirse seguro.

—Podría unirse a nuestra manada. Sería bienvenido aquí—le dijo Matías y Stiles le miró con sorpresa.

—¿Haríais eso?—no era nada habitual que una manada aceptara a alguien a quien no conocían sin más.

—Peter es el tío de Cora, le salvó la vida y acabó en manos de cazadores tras intentar salvar a su manada. No me cabe duda de que sería un gran recurso para nuestra manada.

—Ha-hablaré con él. No puedo asegurar que acepte, pero... muchas gracias.

Matías sonrió en respuesta.

Peter y Cora regresaron con ojos rojos e hinchados, exhaustos tras compartir demasiados sentimientos. Comieron con la manada, conociéndolos un poco más y viendo la familia que ahora eran para Cora. Antes de llegar allí, habían pensado que tal vez podrían llevarse a Cora de vuelta, ahora solo necesitaban intercambiar una mirada para saber que estaban de acuerdo en que aquel era su hogar.

—Matías te ha ofrecido unirte a su manada—le comentó Stiles aquella tarde, mientras se tomaban un rato para ellos mismos bajo el intenso sol. Stiles estaba sentado en un tronco caído con Peter de pie frente a él. Este se había quitado la camiseta como la mayoría de personas allí y su pecho brillaba con sudor, las cicatrices en el lado derecho algo enrojecidas.

—¿Crees que puedo vivir en un lugar así?—preguntó en tono de broma.

—No sé, yo te veo bastante bien aquí—y no podía apartar los ojos de él. Peter probablemente ya se habría percatado de su excitación.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Sugieres que me quede?—le preguntó más serio.

—Ambos sabemos que sanarías mucho más rápido con una manada, aún mejor con una tan amplia y tan unida.

—Yo quiero estar contigo y sé que tú no dejarás Beacon Hills—lo sabía, Stiles se lo había dicho y no le había importado—. No me importan las cicatrices si puedo estar contigo. ¿O es que a ti sí te importan?

—Sabes que no, sabes que eres el único para el que tengo ojos y también sabes que no hablo solo de recuperarte físicamente—las cicatrices eran lo de menos, había mucho más debajo de la superficie.

Peter se arrodilló frente a él y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, besándolas con cariño.

—Eres mi pareja, Stiles. Mi lobo te escogió y yo te escogí. Si cualquier otro hubiera intentado sacarme de ese sótano probablemente habría acabado con él. Tú eres mi manada y si te tengo a ti no necesito a nadie más—le aseguró, enviándole todos estos sentimientos a través de su vínculo.

—¿Sabes? Tanta codependencia no es buena en una relación—le dijo con tono ligero, intentando evitar derramar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

—Veías venir esto desde lejos—respondió con una suave sonrisa.

—Cierto. Y debería importarme más de lo que lo hace—tomó el rostro de Peter entre sus manos y le dio un profundo beso.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Pasaron la semana con Cora, tratados casi como parte de la manada, y se marcharon con promesas de mantenerse en contacto y de visitarse unos a otros siempre que se pudiera.

Cuando llegaron a Beacon Hills tras el largo vuelo y el trayecto en coche, estaban exhaustos. Tal vez por eso Peter no se percató de la persona que se acercaba a ellos cuando aparcaron tras la tienda.

—Al fin regresáis, me habéis hecho esperar mucho.

La sangre se congeló en sus venas porque conocía esa voz. Ambos se giraron y se encontraron al mismísimo diablo frente a ellos, también conocido como Gerard Argent. El anciano, al que jamás se debía subestimar por su edad, sostenía una pistola apuntando hacia Peter.

—¿Es que eres suicida o qué?—preguntó Stiles sin poder contener su lengua, durante mucho tiempo había sido su mejor técnica para salir de líos y nunca había estado metido en uno como este—. Después de conseguir escaparte, vienes a una ciudad en la que se te busca por ser cómplice en el asesinato de una familia. ¿En qué estabas pensando? Creí que estarías ya en alguna isla paradisíaca o perdido en un agujero de mierda, dependiendo del dinero que hubieras conseguido llevarte, pero no, aquí estás. ¿Y para qué? ¿Algo de venganza? Espero que realmente merezca la pena porque no vas a salir de esta ciudad, al menos con vida. Mi padre es el sheriff, ¿lo sabías? Tiene unos valores morales muy altos, pero no creo que tenga ningún problema en pegarte un tiro en la cabeza incluso a sangre fría si le haces daño a su hijo.

—Esa puta follalobos que te has conseguido tiene una boca muy grande, espero que sepa usarla para otras cosas mejores—le dijo Gerard con una mueca a modo de sonrisa.

El gruñido de Peter reverberó en las paredes del edificio en la silenciosa calle nocturna. Gerard sacudió la cabeza como si reprendiera a un niño pequeño.

—No me das miedo, omega.

Peter palideció cuando los ojos de Gerard brillaron rojos. Stiles se tambaleó en el sitio por el shock de las emociones de Peter y su propia sorpresa. ¿Cómo había podido? ¿Quién le había transformado? Seguramente el mismo al que pertenecían esos ojos.

—¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta?—les preguntó, indicando al jeep con la cabeza.

Stiles intentó enviarle un sentimiento de calma a Peter a través de su vínculo en un intento de que no comenzara a pelear ahora. Quería asegurarle de que saldrían de esta, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo. Había terror en los ojos de Peter cuando le miró y estaba seguro de que no era solo miedo a morir él mismo.

Subieron al coche, ambos delante, mientras Gerard subía detrás.

—¿A dónde?—preguntó Stiles, arrancando el coche.

—A las ruinas de la casa Hale.

Por supuesto, cómo no. Qué melodramático. No solo quería matarlos, quería escenificarlo. Stiles condujo en silencio, adentrándose en la reserva por el camino que muchas veces había recorrido, ya fuera en su jeep o a pie. Había visitado muchas veces aquel lugar cuando intentaba conectar con el territorio. El sufrimiento de aquella noche aún estaba incrustado en la tierra alrededor de los restos calcinados de la casa, el olor a humo y cenizas aún permanecía en el aire y casi se podían oír los gritos. No creía que aquello fuera nada bueno para Peter en ese momento.

—Mi hija hizo un buen trabajo, lástima que no os rematara a todos—comentó de pie frente a la casa, apuntándolos aún con su pistola. Peter estaba conteniéndose por apenas un pelo, más por el bien de Stiles que por el suyo propio—. Pero yo voy a acabar su trabajo y te aseguro que yo no dejo cabos sueltos. Tus sobrinos, también me encargaré de ellos. Y de nuestro querido sheriff—Stiles apretó los dientes, perdiendo la concentración por un momento—. Sin embargo, primero voy a encargarme de esta putilla follalobos tuya. Vas a verla morir como viste morir a tu familia. Disculpa que no use mis garras. Siempre he encontrado ridículo que los perros como tú no usaran pistolas, pero yo no soy un animal.

Apuntó su arma a Stiles y apretó el gatillo sin más dilación al tiempo que Peter saltaba sobre Stiles para cubrirlo con su cuerpo.

No hubo estallido.

Gerard apretó de nuevo el gatillo, una y otra vez, pero el arma seguía sin dispararse y su expresión de confusión y furia crecían. Peter no perdió el tiempo, se lanzó sobre el cazador y lo derribó. Con el arma ya olvidada, lucharon con garras y colmillos. No era una lucha igualada. Gerard podía ser un alfa, más fuerte sin duda que un omega, pero no tenía manada, no tenía alguien a quien proteger ni lo había perdido todo en aquel mismo lugar como Peter. Los golpes de Peter eran agresivos, salvajes, sin preocuparse lo más mínimo por cómo podría acabar él.

El golpe final sucedió tan rápido que Stiles apenas se percató de ello. Un instante estaban gruñendo y revolcándose por el suelo y al siguiente el cuerpo de Gerard estaba inmóvil y los ojos de Peter brillaban rojos bajo la luna, como la sangre que brotaba del cuello del hombre a sus pies.

Stiles suspiró tembloroso, aún sentado en el frío suelo, sintiendo un abrumador alivio recorrer su cuerpo. Un rugido vibró entre los árboles y por un instante pensó que Peter podría perder el control ante la intensidad del poder de alfa, pero no tenía miedo, sabía que no le haría daño pasara lo que pasara. Peter se giró hacia él, sus ojos brillando intensos, su rostro transformado y el lobo más en control que el hombre. Se acercó a Stiles como si estuviera acechando a una presa y se arrodilló frente a él. Stiles inclinó la cabeza, exponiendo su cuello sin pensarlo dos veces. El lobo gruñó, casi como un ronroneo, y hundió el rostro en su cuello, inspirando profundamente.

—Alfa, vámonos a casa—le pidió.

Peter lo tomó en brazos, sus manos ensangrentadas manchando su ropa, y echó a correr por el bosque. Bueno, Stiles había esperado poder coger el coche y no dejarlo allí junto a un cadáver, pero Peter no podía pensar con mucha lógica en ese momento. Cerró los ojos y se abrazó al lobo, sintiendo el viento golpear su cuerpo y el suelo blando del bosque pasar a ser duro asfalto. Podría haberse detenido para abrir la puerta con las llaves en lugar de tirarla abajo, pero ya haría que la arreglara.

Terminó en la cama con Peter sobre él, restregándose contra su cuerpo al tiempo que rasgaba su ropa y se la arrancaba. Estaba casi totalmente descontrolado, pero al menos no se había ido por ahí a matar gente. Sabía que el poder iba a ser demasiado en su estado, pero esperaba que con algo de tiempo lograra controlarlo. Mientras tanto, Stiles le ayudaría cuanto pudiera y en ese momento eso incluía coger el lubricante de la mesilla y abrirse él mismo mientras Peter restregaba su erección contra su muslo y lamía su cuerpo como si intentara cubrirlo con su esencia. Por suerte, sus garras estaban incrustadas en el colchón y no en su piel. No quería hacerle daño, eso lo sabía, y estaba haciendo todo lo posible en su situación para evitarlo.

Peter descendió por su vientre con su lengua y cuando llegó a su entrepierna hundió el rostro en su vello púbico junto a su miembro e inspiró hondo. Stiles se estremeció y gimió ante el gruñido que emitió y añadió otro dedo a los dos que ya tenía dentro de sí. Sentía calor, estaba duro y había comenzado a suplicar sin darse cuenta. Una retahíla de por favores salían de sus labios, aunque no estaba seguro de qué estaba pidiendo.

De repente, se encontró boca abajo en la cama, su cabeza dando vueltas, y gritó de sorpresa cuando sintió la boca de Peter sobre su agujero. El lobo comenzó a lamer con ansias, penetrándolo con su lengua y mordiéndolo con sorprendente suavidad. Stiles no podía dejar de retorcerse, sus nervios estallando ante aquella sensación, pero no podía ir lejos, sujeto por las garras del lobo en sus caderas, dejando pequeños puntos rojos en su piel pero sin llegar a hacerle daño.

—Peter, PeterPeterPeter oh dios Peter. ¡Fóllame ya!—gritó entre gemidos porque el lobo no parecía cansarse de comerlo.

Peter se incorporó, relamiéndose los labios como si se hubiera quedado con ganas de más. Se arrancó su propios pantalones, sin molestarse siquiera con la camiseta (que de todos modos estaba para la basura con todos los agujeros que tenía de la pelea), y restregó su miembro contra su raja. Stiles gimió y separó aún más las piernas. Cuando el duro miembro comenzó a penetrarlo, cerró los ojos y se relajó en la cama, tan solo dejando que lo llenara. Sabía que no era su imaginación cuando sentía que era más grande de lo habitual, había oído que pasaba al transformarse en alfa, y no le importaba en absoluto.

Cuando llegó hasta el fondo, Peter se inclinó sobre él, pegándose a su espalda, y un gruñido vibró por todo su cuerpo.

—Mío—declaró con satisfacción.

—S-sí... tuyo...—respondió, apenas capaz de articular palabra. Estaba lleno, más lleno de lo que lo había estado nunca y sentía su interior contraerse alrededor de la verga. El lobo acarició su cuello con la nariz, emitiendo un agudo gemido de preocupación. Su Peter seguía ahí dentro con cierto nivel de control ahora que había reclamado a su pareja—. Estoy bien... Estoy bien, sigue.

Peter lamió su cuello y comenzó a moverse dentro de él, despacio y sin apenas salir. No era suficiente, Stiles necesitaba más, eso solo conseguía que sintiera más calor, que su miembro goteara sobre las sábanas sin conseguir aliviarse. No sabía de dónde venía esta urgencia, esta necesidad, pero probablemente era un reflejo de lo que sentía Peter.

Animado por sus desesperadas súplicas, apenas comprensibles, el lobo embistió con más fuerza, más rápido. El sonido de sus cuerpos chocando llenaba la habitación, sus bolas golpeaban las de Stiles y este sentía su trasero arder. Sus gemidos eran ahora constantes, forzados fuera de su cuerpo con cada embestida. Nunca habían tenido sexo tan duro, casi como animales. Peter siempre era cuidadoso con él y su conexión nunca había sido tan intensa, alimentándose de las sensaciones del otro como un bucle sin fin.

Tuvo el orgasmo más intenso de su vida, quizás perdiendo por un momento el conocimiento. Podía sentir el semen de Peter y el miembro aún duro dentro de él. No parecía tener intención de salir, ya se había acomodado abrazándolo por detrás con el rostro oculto en su cuello. Estaba mordiéndolo, pero sus dientes eran ahora humanos, al igual que las manos que lo rodeaban. Stiles suspiró y se quedó dormido con el ronroneo del lobo.

  
  


  
  


—¡Stiles!

Stiles abrió los ojos de golpe cuando su padre gritó su nombre. Estuvo aturdido por un momento, sin saber qué estaba pasando, hasta que se dio cuenta de que aún estaba en la cama con Peter, desnudos sobre las sábanas (excepto por la camiseta ensangrentada de Peter). El lobo gruñó y se acurrucó un poco más contra su espalda. Noah estaba en la puerta, dándoles la espalda.

—No necesitaba ver esto—les dijo, claramente traumatizado.

—¿Y por qué has entrado sin llamar?—preguntó Stiles, intentando sin éxito librarse del abrazo de Peter.

—Porque hemos encontrado tu coche en la casa Hale junto a un cadáver y la puerta de la tienda estaba en el suelo. Estaba imaginándome lo peor.

—Oh. Ya. El cadáver es Gerard Argent, que se había convertido en un hombre lobo, un alfa además –deberías investigar eso porque estoy seguro de que habrá matado a algún otro alfa para conseguirlo– e intentó matarnos con una pistola, pero tuve tiempo para llenarla poco a poco de ceniza de serbal sin que se diera cuenta y conseguí atascarla y al final Peter acabó con él y ahora es alfa. Estaba un poco fuera de sí por el poder de alfa así que vinimos a casa para que se tranquilizara.

—Pero qué- Ugh...—Noah se giró para mirarle confuso y volvió a darle la espalda de nuevo, cubriéndose los ojos con la mano—. Vais a tener que darme una explicación más extensa que esa, pero por ahora, ¿estás bien? Hay un montón de sangre.

—Sí, tranquilo, no es mía, es de Argent, lo cual, ugh. ¡Peter, suelta! Quiero ducharme y quemar estas sábanas. Y tú tienes que arreglar la puerta.

Le dio un codazo en las costillas, pero el lobo apenas reaccionó.

—Os quiero en la comisaría en cuanto estéis decentes, ¿entendido?

—Sí, señor—respondió Stiles, aunque su padre ya se estaba marchando sin dudar de que cumplirían.

Stiles suspiró y se relajó en la cama, en brazos de su alfa. Giró la cabeza hacia él y le dio un beso. Peter abrió los ojos y sonrió dulcemente.

—Siento haber sido tan duro—se disculpó, colocando la mano en su cadera y absorbiendo su dolor.

—No te preocupes, lo he disfrutado tanto como tú—se dio la vuelta en sus brazos, mirándolo de frente.

—Mm... Podía sentirlo—se relamió los labios, sus ojos brillando.

Stiles acarició su rostro, fascinado por el color en esos ojos que contrastaba tanto con su azul habitual.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?—le preguntó, besando la comisura de sus labios.

—Lleno de energía, aunque al mismo tiempo no quiero salir de la cama, no quiero dejarte ir—confesó, estrechando su abrazo.

—Es normal, quieres tener a tu compañero de manada y pareja cerca, tranquiliza a tu lobo. No voy a ir a ninguna parte—le aseguró, totalmente sincero.

Peter murmuró contento y frotó su mejilla contra la de Stiles con los ojos cerrados.

—Puedo borrar las cicatrices ahora—susurró.

Stiles le observó, acariciando su mejilla derecha con cariño. Se le hacía difícil pensar en Peter sin las cicatrices ahora, se había enamorado de él así y no necesitaba que fuera de ninguna otra manera. Peter pareció percibir sus sentimientos porque sonrió.

—Puedes hacerlo si quieres, te quiero tengas el aspecto que tengas y serás mi pareja y mi alfa con cicatrices o sin ellas.

  
  


  
  


Kate Argent y el doctor Deaton fueron condenados, la primera con una cadena perpetua y el segundo a tantos años que jamás saldría. También lo fueron el resto de sus cómplices y la empresa de los Argent desapareció tras el escándalo. Peter y Stiles fueron absueltos por el asesinato de Gerard, considerado en defensa propia, y a este se le juzgó aun después de muerto y se condenó a su familia a pagar indemnizaciones a los pocos supervivientes que había de los asesinatos que había cometido.

Llevó algo de tiempo que Peter lograra controlarse plenamente tras obtener el poder de alfa. No era fácil, especialmente sin tener al menos un beta propio, pero no quería apresurarse en transformar a gente. Serían relaciones que, con suerte, durarían toda la vida y no podía confiar en cualquiera. Solo cuando estuvo estable del todo, gracias a la ayuda de su pareja y de las personas que había comenzado a llamar familia, se planteó crear una manada.

El primero fue Scott, cuyo asma había empeorado gradualmente en los últimos años y el último ataque había sido muy preocupante, dejándolo varios días en el hospital. No fue una decisión difícil, las gemelas ya eran parte de su manada, ya tenía un vínculo con ellas desde antes incluso de ser alfa. A ellas también les ofrecería el mordisco, pero no hasta que cumplieran al menos dieciséis años. Kira también era parte de su manada aun siendo kitsune y, por supuesto, Noah y Melissa también lo eran.

Los McCall-Yukimura vivían junto a su alfa y su pareja en la casa que habían construido en la reserva (apartada de la antigua casa Hale) con el dinero de la indemnización y había habitaciones de sobra por si se unían más miembros. Cora tenía la suya propia para cuando iba a visitarles. La joven había contactado también con sus hermanos, pero su relación con ellos no era tan buena como con su tío, aún no comprendía cómo Laura no había podido sentirla al convertirse en alfa.

Stiles mantenía su tienda y todos sus trabajos, aunque el piso de arriba se lo alquilaba ahora a Liam, quien había terminado trabajando como su ayudante y aceptando terapia. Peter, por su parte, estaba estudiando para presentarse al examen Bar y recuperar su permiso para ejercer de abogado como había hecho antes del incendio.

Todos se recuperaban poco a poco, física y mentalmente, y su manada era pequeña, aun si podía crecer en el futuro, pero resultaba suficiente por ahora y se encontraban felices avanzando juntos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^  
> Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics en [mi blog](http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html).


End file.
